Easy Question
by Saiyura
Summary: Kevin goes to jail, Ben is hurt, and Gwen seems close to her cousin. Kevin isn't sure what is there between them, but he doesn't like that they seem to drift away from him. Now what to do? Rape, Slight AU, OCC on the gang, Kevin is Uke!


**No I don't own Ben 10, if I did Kevin would have made a move on Ben. **

**The song is from Easy answer by Elvis Presley. Came to me while cooking. **

**Yes, yes, and yes, you might not like how I made the story or the ending but... It was a temptation of having an Uke!Kevin... can't say that isn't interesting to read.**

* * *

It was difficult to look at that pouting face in my direction as you beg for more of your strange concoctions of smoothies. You always give me 'that' look when you want me to drive you there no matter how far it is; the concern is that I always just submit, with some snarky comment like 'You owe me, Tennyson' or 'Just this one time, but you're paying for mine also'. You just grin as your cousin chuckles in the side seat to me, always looking at you through the rear view mirror.

I've caught your two staring at each other always with such a strange look, it bothers me, but I'm not sure what it is that the look pertains. Sometimes I catch you two close, whispering, and it sets my nerves a light with such strong emotions of dominance and jealousy. I blame it because your cousin is always by your side, a little too close to my liking, and that I can't seem to even come close to that.

It's annoying when you just leave me when I say something about it; I'm not sure what I say that offends.

What am I doing that seems to keep that five year old barrier in place; growing with each fight we go into.

_Do you or don't you love me,  
Such an easy question,  
Why can't I get an answer,  
Tell me, will you or won't you need me,  
Such an easy question,  
Why can't I get an answer._

Last week I saw you to hug, your cousin was nearly crying, and you said something to her that made me confused as she smiled in such a loving way. I don't understand it, but it tightens my heart knowing I don't have that effect of either you or her. Wonder how or what I have to do to get that close to a small portion of your space. Am I just something you use to drive around Bellwood and other areas; I must be expendable, probably because you still consider me a criminal.

That day you two seemed to be a little lost in your minds, I couldn't snap you out of it, even with a bribe of me buying smoothies. It was the strangest moment in my small amount of time with you two that I actually thought you guys were trying to show me that you didn't want me around; I hope that isn't true, I really love hanging around you two, I actually feel as if I belong.

_All you do is give a sigh  
And beat around the bush,  
Can it be that you're too shy  
To give yourself a little old push.  
Can you or can't you tell me yes,  
It's such an easy question,  
Why can't I get an answer._

Yesterday you got hurt by our alien foe, she couldn't help, and I was the only one at the time free to even do anything about it. I was conflicted as you tried to move only to scream out in pain as you gripped your chest in agonizing pain. I couldn't do anything but take in your face, your eyes, and your lips pulled back in a groan on the floor.

Your cousin shouted at me to get that bastard that did this to you, but… I saw it in your eyes as they closed and that violent cough.

"I can't!" I had shouted as I dropped down and rolled you onto your back, you back had arched at that, and I began to feel your ribs with such caution. I counted two broken and a dread crept over me as I knew, so did the two of you, that one had pierced your lungs and the other must have been close to another organ.

"Ben." I remember your name rolling off my tongue, falling from my lips, before everything went black. I couldn't tell what was happening but I felt my body move on its own while I was out. I felt the cool feel of metal coating my body, the feeling of my fist slamming into the metal that was constricting your cousin's shield. I felt her scream as something slick and liquid dripped down my face when I lifted it out of what must have been where its organic brain was.

Then running was all that my body did for the next fifteen minutes until I heard a scream when my body came in a tackle with another. We had rolled a few feet, my coating was soon scratched up and it would be easy to break, but I didn't care as I felt warm blood splattered across my face, dripping off my torso.

I knew then that I had lost it, I couldn't understand, but I had willingly decided that the bastard was going to die the most painful way I could allow it to happen.

_All you do is give a sigh  
And beat around the bush,  
Can it be that you're too shy  
To give yourself a little old push.  
Can you or can't you tell me yes,  
It's such an easy question,  
Why can't I get an answer, oh yeah._

Now I stand in my cell, fresh orange clothes, and a knowing feeling that I lost everything I was trying to get. I still hid my face in my hands as I cursed my over reaction.

"You've got a visitor." The guard laughs as he open's my single bed cell forcing me to glance up to see his ugly face. "Pretty little thing." The feeling of disgust wafted around me as I walked forward allowing him to chain me up, though he wasn't kind about it… or the fact he deliberately brushed his hand against my dick.

If I wasn't trying to get the call to ask for you…

"Move, Handsome, got a visitor." I just do as he says, if not he knows he can pin me to the wall saying I was disobeying. The bastard would probably grope me and get a hard on, not like I'd just take it, but to know how you're doing; I don't think I have a choice but to pretend to be the 'weak' and 'take' it type until something happens.

We reach the room and I enter quickly to sit in the table while he goes off and brings in my visitor. I believe it will be your cousin or grandpa. You're still going to need a week, even with alien technology fixing you up, before you can even move. Broken bones are easy, but for a severely dangerous position where you're ribs where facing… they had to have taken it easy.

The door buzzes open and my mouth falls to the table as your toxic, worried, pleased, humored, eyes fall upon me as the man tells him a few things. You don't even look at him as you grin at me, I don't think you even hear him, but when he turns around he walks to my side before bending down; I know what he'll say, he's predictable.

"You got great picks in ass, boy, but I still like your fine piece of work then his." I glare at him as he stands up before going to the door and he pauses to look at you and I before he says in a clear authorities voice. "You got twenty minutes before showers, so you've got ten to talk, got that." We both nod, but I know I'm paling while I narrow my eyes.

I was in a separate room and part then the rest because of my 'ability'. That also meant I had a little more 'security' then the other 'deadly' inmates.

"You don't look so good." You voice draws me to face you with a smile on my face as I run my eyes over your body; I'm not sure if you're actually well enough to even be talking to me.

"I'm fine, Tennyson." I say in the most Levin like way before our eyes meet and I see your hurt; there I go again, hurting our barely there relationship as it is. I was tempted to just blurt out something to try and fix it, but I'm not good with words… I compare my car(s) to any girl(s) I've dated and it never seemed to end well.

"Kevin," you draw my name out in worry. "You shouldn't have done that, I was fine!" For some reason this topic didn't surprise me.

"No you weren't, Ben, you were coughing blood and barely breathing!" I nearly shouted back causing you to jump in your seat and nervously look around to see if my sudden sharp words called the guards. "Ben, I was scared out of my mind when you screamed like that… you never were that injured before!" I lowered my tone as much as I could just to stay with you as long as I could; I had to be sure you were fine.

"Don't worry, they fixed me up, I'm perfectly fine, Kevin." I don't believe you so I just stare at you waiting for you to do something to lie; there it is you just twitched like you always do when you lie.

"They don't know you're here, that you're not resting, and Gwen doesn't know you came to visit me." His gaze jumped to mine in fright as my chest tightened and I was almost out of my seat when you asked something I was actually not expecting.

"What do you know about Gwen and me?" My eyes widen and a low chuckle left my tight lips as jealousy raced in my veins.

"I didn't, not tell now, Tennyson." The fear in your eyes is all I need to know; there is more to your relationship then anyone knows. Are you two lovers? Is that why you pine after Julie and Gwen me? You could have just told me, I wouldn't care.

"Kevin, please understand, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings-neither of us -." You were silenced as the door buzzed open as my guard came back in seeing how close our faces were, we didn't realize.

"No fraternizing, gays, got it." You poke me sharply, obviously angered by my 'attempted kiss', and I looked at you again before I shuffle to my feet.

"Kevin!" you call my name, you must want to know if I'd tell anyone; your parents are at your top list, I know.

"Don't worry, Benji, I won't tell." You say something but I can't hear it as my chest burns and I feel the tears in swell in my eyes before we near the showers.

"You got dumped, huh." I blink away the tears and catch your frown. "You two were arguing, guess your boyfriend went straight, left your beautiful ass, for some girl's bags." I flinch as I picture what you two must do alone; it doesn't disgust me, but it makes me consider that maybe there was another reason why I tried so desperately to get on your good side.

"Don't worry," I shiver as I feel your h and wonder its way to squeeze my ass; I won't do anything about it because I still just want to get out sooner than later just to be with you, even if I was rejected…

I guess I love you, must be why I'm in such a wreck as I'm forced against the wall, tears welling up, while my guard forces his lips on mine, his legs between mine. I never realized but he actually is bigger than I am, he isn't fat either, all his weight is muscles.

"Don't worry, I'll make it feel better." I black out what happens as my arms are painfully raised and hooked over the shower and the stool is under my feet. My jumper is opened and I feel his hands raise my muscle T-shirt over my head before feeling my skin.

I feel disgusted, but at this moment it is the only thing keeping you out of my voice, until I opened them and all I could see was you standing in front of me, your hands going under the band of my pants and boxers and harshly gripping my member.

My breathe hitches until you mess around-I'm still blocking it out, but not your smell, your skin, everything I know about you.

The one who is doing this to me is you, not the bastard at jail.

_It's such an easy answer,  
To such an easy question,  
Why can't I get an answer,  
To such an easy question._

I'm disgusting for loving you, for allowing myself to be raped just for my mind to picture it as you, for knowing that I must have always have been in the way.

I'm a whore, but I know that my guard will mark down 'this' as good time, he told me he would only if he'd get more 'freebee's.'.


End file.
